


Go Sweet Bunny Prince Go

by Galacics



Series: Daily life of a summoner [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Spring Voting gaunlet 2018, reason why certain heroes wont come home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Yuki tries to cheer for her bunny prince.





	Go Sweet Bunny Prince Go

“Go! Go! Beat the Carrot Prince. Our sweet bunny Prince!” Yuki yelled out the chant with the help of Roy, Lilina and Morgan.

“Do you really think he can beat him. I mean the last time he got beaten to the ground.” Robin asked Yuki who was following her around to make sure she gets some of her work form her world done.

“Of course, he has a good chance against Xander. I do not know in the next battle but he should win the first one.” She replied back throwing few flags at a certain point.

“Look Mother! He is coming back from the battle of the day.” Morgan yelled out. He started calling you mother when he found your 3ds and saw that you played as female robin. Now he just calls you that when he follows you around.

“You can do it Alfonse we believe in you! You are ahead in score!’ Yuki yelled out when he came by the group tired from the battle.

“Haha, thanks for the positive outlook but I do not think I could win against someone as popular as Xander. He is very popular and I am not.” Alfonse said moving his bunny ears away from his face.

This was the closet that Yuki was going to get to bunny Alfonse as he had to dress up for the battles. She knew that outside of them he would be the normal Alfonse again.

“Can I pet your ears please. They look so soft.” She asked reaching outwards with her hand ready to pet.

“:Fine, there is no stopping you.” ALfonse replied letting her pet him.

“Mother said you have a good chance of winning thanks to many summoners voting for you. Also since bunny Xander was a bad unit unless you really invest.” Morgan said trying to cheer him up.

“What he means is you have a good chance of wining and you are in the lead now.” Roy said trying to make Morgan’s reasoning sound a lot better.

“Yeah, lets go and have some fun before Yuki gose and trains some more units for flags and orbs.” Lillina said. 

“Sorry but Yuki is coming with me to make she sure she gets her work done. You may tag along if you wish.” Robin said dragging Yuki to go and finish her math homework for college.

“Robin why, I understand the principle, I don't need to do so much homework. Let me go!” Yuki yelled while being dragged away from the others.

“Wait Mother, i will go with you. Teach me about this math class you are taking.” Morgan called out running afterwards the two.

“I better go and change out of this get-up. See you guys later.” Alfonse said waving bye to Lilina and Roy and going off to change.

“Sigh, At least I can now go and find a new stuff animal to give her for not getting my spring form.” Alfonse muttered to himself walking back to his room. 

“Alfonse, I need to know. Are you keeping your spring unit away from the main castle?” Roy who was following him asked, coming out from the shadows.

“What?! Why would you think that?” Alfonse asked surprised by the question.

“Reason, I have done that. Early in the game I did not want to be replaced with a better sword unit. I kept Ike away for a bit and then the same with my brave self. I now know better but was thinking perhaps you are doing the same.” Roy told him.

“You are the reason I had to comfort her when she was crying for not getting Ike! I had to listen to her cry about not doing a ship and having a better back up sword unit then Lyn. Also when she was upset that your brave unit never came and she felt that she betrayed you for getting a free Ike.” Alfonse scolded him for putting him through all the tears and strange muttertings.

“I did not think she will be that effected. I just like that she saw me as useful enough to use me. I saw what other summoners said when I first came out. That I was a bad unit, I just did not want to be thrown away.” Roy told him, knowing that he will understand the reason.

“Fine, but don’t do that anymore. She already gets worked up without heroes messing with the summons. Also why did you not go and watch her do that math thing.” Alfonse asked knowing that those two got along well.

“Robin banned me. He says I'm a distraction for her. Either way I'm going to help prep for your final battle tomorrow. Lets just say you will like your surprise. Bye bye!” Roy responded back taking Yuki’s classic bye bye departure line and going off to who know where.

“Why do I feel scared?” Alfonse muttered going into his room to change out of this weird get up.

The next day battle did come with the surprise that Roy mentioned Said surprise was his closest group of friends Morgan, Roy, Lillina, Shigure, Ike and Yuki all dressed up as cheerleaders with an A in the center of their chest.

“Are you serious. I want to die.” Alfonse said finally understanding what Yuki meant when she uses that phrase.

“Come on our Sweet Bunny Prince!” The cheer squad yelled each with different level of excitement. With Ike and Robin being the lowest of the group and Yuki and Morgan on the higher range. 

“I'm going to go and fight and see you guys later, hopefully I’m imaging this.” Alfonse said heading to the battlefield for his last match in the round.

The whole area was in shook on the results in front of them. Prince Alfonse has just beaten Prince Xander the gauntlet.

“You did it Alfonse! I told you will win.” Yuki yelled from her stop in the stands. 

“You were right, I can not wait to win the next round.” Alfonse said going off the high of winning.” He said happily until he saw his cheer team not looking at him.

“So we will cheer and support you but you are not winning against Kagero.” Ike told him not holding back.

He was right cause after two days the votes came in and Kagero won the second round. The Bunny Prince Cheer team helped cheer him up afterwards and raged war against Kagero with Lucina and still lost. It seems nothing can compete against the boobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no hate for Kagero fans the last line is for a joke, you all did well in these last few hours. 
> 
> check out the discord server if you want: https://discord.gg/Ad9bbB4


End file.
